YOU?
by Ethuiliel
Summary: Alanna had a lot of close calls, but what if her enemy, Ralon of Malven, finds out her little secret? And on top of all that, a boy is secretly giving her loveletters! Ralon is very, very sneeky!
1. The knowledge

YOU!?!?chpt.1, realization, and the aftermath

Ralon of Malven trotted up the hill, thinking about his last brawl._ Heh, that was rich, Trebond never saw what hit him until he was on the ground! But, something was different from all the boys I've_ _ ever fought, something, something was soft on his chest, like, like..._ memory flooded his thoughts: He was bored, so he went to his little sister's room, there was always fun there.

"Sis, come out! I wanna' play!" he made his voice sugary sweet, Josaphina never learned.

"Coming!" she ran out the door, strait into Ralon's fist.

"Ow! Hey, that hurt!"

"That's the point," Ralon hissed. He threw another punch at his baby sister's chest, it was soft, softer than a boy's.

_Alan of Trebond either wears padding or, or... That stupid, stupid Alanetta, or whatever his...her real name is! How long did he, _ SHE_ planned for this to last? Someone is bound to notice! Like me, or someone else who has direct contact with her new, growing chest. Now that I think about it, she's kinda' cute, in a girl way. She's got a lot of grace, her hips are nice, she's skinny, with longer hair she might be able to pull the court beauty thing off. WHY in the Goddess's name am I thinking about _THAT!

Ralon stopped in his tracks, drawing stares from the gardeners.

_But she is, no matter how much I deny it.Maybe, maybe I could shake up her life, just a little bit, ya, ya thats it! I 'll pretend to be like, like a secret admirer, girls love those, right? I'll stedily get more frequent, and maybe eventually she'll break under pressure. Nobody will blame me for chasing her out then._

He started to run straight up the hill, as fast as he could so he would be able to sceme in the comfort of his room.

Later, in Ralon's room

Ralon had his plan perfected, no one would even be able to guess that he had anything to do with Alannetta's sudden dissaperence._ A couple love letters here, some heart confetti in the dining hall there, it's perfect!_

A/N Yay! My second story is up, now, there is a little square down there points down that when you click on it, a big box appears and you can then tell me what you think of my little fic! I don't think I'll try to get over my shortchapteritis until i get, oh say, 10! But I will update, just not very much. And I will now warn you about future cliffies!

**DISCLAMER:** I own nothing!i don't even really own the plot so, it all belongs to the writing goddess, The Tamora Pierce.


	2. A Poem

Disclamer: I'm not the only one who wishes she owned all of Tamora Pierce's work, and guess what, I don't. The only profit I could possibly make is getting into school of the arts, and thats with my writing skills, no money whatsoever. YOU HAVE NOTHING ON ME, SO YOU CAN'T SUE ME!!!!!!

CHAPTER 2, POETRY

Ralon was thinking away, trying to write a soppy love poem, it wasn't working very well.

"Gah, what rhymes with toe?" Ralon was pretending to be writing to Delia of Eldorn, but no matter what he did, he sucked to the tenth dimension. This is what he had so far :

My Love For You

_My love for you _

_it stings with the freshness of spring, _

_my love for you _

_I weep teers of joy, _

_when you look this way, _

_almost as much as the time I stubbed my toe _

Yes, Ralon needed help, so he did the unthinkable, he asked the prince for help.

In the hall

"Oh, getting stupid Alanetta out better be worth this! I can't belive I am actually going to Prince Jonathan for help", Ralon did not like the idea of asking Jonathan for help.

Jonathan heard the knock on his door,"Yes?"

"Excuse me for intruding, highness, but I, rather my sister, would like some help with poetry."

"I'm listening, but you better make it fast, Alan is coming over to study soon," Jonathan retorted.

"Well, my sister, Josaphina has a crush on, well, Alan's twin brother , Thom, and she asked me to write love poems to him for her. I can't find anything that rhymes with toe, I need your help." Ralon had practiced this lie for a long time, not wanting to sound too much like a fool.

" Toe? Whay the heck would the word 'toe' be doing in a love poem? Okay, I give up, c'mere."

A/N well, whaddya think? do _I_ suck to the tenth dimension, too? (Don't answer that!)

REVIEW ANSWERS!!!!points down

**Imperfectionist-**right, fuzzy thoughts, gee, doesn't that sound wierd!Yay, my life is complete, someone who I didn't beg to reviewed me!(Kirjava Demon doesn't count, she had a little over 1 year to review , you had about one month!)Did I beg you too?

**Amanda-**Ya, this is a really fun plot, and even funner(is that a word?) to write, thanks for coming back too this lovely little world for me Mandy!

**Always Peach-**Okay, Mandy told you to say that, or else there is a conspiresy to make me sieze control over the world, YOU ACTUALLY COMPLIMENTED ME, YAY! Yup,points up, A/R is fun to write, it is going to be interesting where this goes!

**Dom's Lover-**Aww, shucks, is it really that good? Well, heading to be that good? Ya, actually, the thing that made me think about this plot was me trying to figure out the couples I like and dislike. Welcome for reviews, you won't be able to get rid of me very eisily, though, like a barnicle I am!

**HeartDaMoose-**NO! You can't kill him until I'm through, I'm thinking, humiliation nation, like...oh oh, I had suger...insert evil cackle here

**Phaidra-**Yay, I've been saying that wword alot, oh well, I am officially spiffy by the order of the cuz who couldn't come down for christmas!(yes, let the guilt flow) I will try to low down the crush, but my fingers might do something without me telling them to.another evil cackle here So you like the flash back, sweet! I did something right! Oh, he was killed in a celular phone explosion!

Yay! 6 whole reviews after just a month and one chapter! I think I will aim for 10 before I go to the third chptr! Well, I have been doing some research, and I found out that there is a little blue-gray button doown there somewhere, and guess what it does! It lets you _review_, so, the only excuse you have for not reviewing is that the evil fuzzi bunnies carried you away, if you flame, or don't review, I will personally hire the evil fuzzi bunnies to carry you away.


End file.
